


Festival Bond

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Tension, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force, not canon compliant: the rise of skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: *POTENTIAL TROS SPOILERS*Rey is on Pasaana and has her force bond with Kylo after a year.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Festival Bond

Rey was smiling as she walked through the festival on Pasaana. The sights and smells were all so different from Jakku. After weeks on ration supplies, the strange looking dishes being served to the hungry locals were enough to make her stomach growl.

Finn had just finished a joke when she felt it. 

The connection with him. 

She stopped in her tracks, allowing her friends to walk ahead. Without thinking, she ducked into the nearest tent. The sounds of everything around her gradually fading away as he focused on her. It had been months since they last spoke on Crait. He must want something desperately. 

“You're hard to find, Rey.”  
His voice echoed down the bond to her. Rey blinked and her surroundings had changed to that of a brightly lit room aboard his command ship. This was new.

Ben Solo, slowly stalked his way into her vision, his dark eyes focused on her. His hair was longer, now curling loosely around his shoulders. His scar was almost healed, now a faint line instead of the angry red wound that she had left.  
“I intend to keep it that way,” she replied, keeping her distance. The bond was throwing out her perception of where she was.   
“The First Order wants you dead.”  
“You want me dead as well.”  
His face softened slightly, “Ive never wanted you dead.”  
Rey narrowed her eyes, “Then why do you continue to come after me?”  
Ben took a step closer to her, “Because I want you by my side, Rey. As my equal in the Dark Side.”  
“Never,” she whispered, her heart hammering inside her ribcage.

He was almost hypnotic like a serpent. Moving slowly closer to her until he towered over her. She wanted to move but couldnt and it had nothing to do with force powers. Rey's mind was a mixture of conflicted thoughts. Fear, longing and confusion. This was the man that had had fought and comforted her, yet, had refused to turn at the last hurdle. She was the only one left that believed in him.

“You're afraid to come home,” Rey realised breathlessly.  
Ben held the necklace hanging around her neck, “And you're afraid of your power. Rey. Be with me.”  
Rey didnt resist as Ben leaned down to kiss her. His soft lips pressed into hers as his hands gripped her hips almost painfully. She didn't realise how much she had wanted him back as she threw her arms around his shoulders. He groaned as he deepened the kiss, her lips parting for him. 

That's when she started to hear it, “Rey!”  
Faintly at first, then slowly getting more urgent. Finn and Poe were trying to find her. Rey broke the kiss first. She watched as Ben slowly opened his eyes as though waking from a dream. Seemingly forgetting that they were on opposite sides of a war.  
“You will join me, one way or the other.” He snapped the necklace. Then he was gone.  
Rey stumbled out of the tent, tripping on the fabric around the door. She had given into her feelings so easily. The Resistance and her task to save the galaxy gone from her mind, for what? A pair of pretty eyes as Master Skywalker once said. 

She would never fall to the Dark Side. Not even for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was a mistake for Kylo/Ben to be back in the mask without a purpose. You need to see the emotions and the tension so it escalates to the point where we get the Death Star encounter.


End file.
